


Journey To The Edge Of The World

by QueenieLacy



Series: The Odd Couple [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach House, Because of Reasons, Because that's Asmodeus' MO, Biology Differences, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Demonic Marks, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Greater Demon/Fallen Angel Biology Doesn't Follow Our Rules, Kissing in Public, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PDA, PWP, Panties Kink, Prostate Orgasms, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Sex, Sex all over the house, Shower Sex, Spanking, Sweet Dreams, Teasing, Tormenting Lorenzo, Wall Sex, multiple orgasm, vacationing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: A business trip leads to Jace and Asmodeus' First Vacation together(or this was just an excuse to write smut so please read the tags before clicking the link)
Relationships: Asmodeus/Jace Wayland
Series: The Odd Couple [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431670
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	Journey To The Edge Of The World

“Uruguay?” Jace questioned as he looked down at Asmodeus. The king of Edom has his head in Jace’s lap as he laid on the couch. “What’s in Uruguay?” His fingers running through Asmodeus’ black hair.

“A friend.” Asmodeus answered as he looked up at Jace. “She has something I need to pick up. I was thinking we could make a vacation of it. I have a beach house there.” He explained and Jace chuckled.

“Why would the king of Edom need a beach house in Uruguay?” Jace asked and Asmodeus shrugged. 

“I don’t need a beach house.” Asmodeus started. “But when you’re offered one in exchange for helping a mundane out, I couldn’t turn that down.” 

“What did you help with?” Jace wondered.

“A mundane wanted a rival out of the way. He gave me the beach house and I put an extra ten years on his contract.” Asmodeus explained. “And it’s in good shape. My friend takes care of the place.”

“I don’t know.” Jace sighed. “I don’t know if I can get time off.”

“Your brother is in charge of the institute.” Asmodeus offered and that made Jace laugh.

“You don’t know Alec.” Jace chuckled and Asmodeus hummed as he sat up so he could kiss Jace.

“Talk to my son. I'm sure he can convince your brother.” He suggested.

“That’s an even worse idea.” Jace spoke. “Magnus doesn’t want me alone with you in New York. He’s definitely not going to want me alone with you on another continent.” He reasoned and Asmodeus smirked at the answer. His relationship was definitely better but when you start at negative one thousand, one tick forward is improvement. He still had a long way to go when it came to gaining his son's trust.

“Tell your brother.” Asmodeus cupped Jace’s cheek. “He can give you time off or you may just...go missing for a few days.” He smirked and Jace nodded. 

“I’ll be sure to tell him that.”

* * *

A week later, Jace found himself in Montevideo, Uruguay with Asmodeus. It was easier than expected to get the time off from Alec. Jace attributed it to Alec being distracted with planning his proposal to Magnus. 

Speaking of which, he had to sit through a lecture from the warlock about the dangers of being totally alone with his King of Edom father. Magnus told him what to look out for and then gave him a watch that was spelled to open a portal back to New York if Asmodeus put him in danger. He would just have to turn both hands on the watch to 9. 

_ “The only thing I’m in danger of is being fucked to death.” Jace thought as he listened to Magnus’ instructions. _

The couple stepped out of the portal and into Asmodeus’ beach house. It was a beautiful beach house with an open floor plan and large windows to view the ocean from safely inside of the house. The sliding glass backdoor led out to the patio that you could step off of and onto the beach. There were three bedrooms and three bathrooms upstairs, the couple chose to put their things in the master bedroom. The family room blended into the dining room and the kitchen was in the center. Even though it was a beach house, it felt cozy. 

After putting their things away, the couple headed out to find food. They decided to walk down the street to a nearby restaurant. Really, Jace decided to walk. Asmodeus thought it was dumb since he could just portal them everywhere but his Nephilim wanted ‘fresh air’. 

Jace and Asmodeus made it to the restaurant and had a nice dinner with a bit of wine to wash it all down before leaving and making their way across the street to shop. Jace picked out some souvenirs for everyone back home while Asmodeus grabbed a small clay statue of a lizard and sent it to Lorenzo.

“Lorenzo is going to figure out a way to kill you.” Jace chuckled as he watched Asmodeus use his magic to send the lizard off. 

Asmodeus shrugged. “You give him too much credit.”

The couple left the shop and dipped into a few more, getting things for themselves and others before heading back to the beach house. “Let’s go for a swim.” Jace suggested and Asmodeus nodded. They changed into their swimwear and moved onto the patio. The sun was setting and the beach was empty. The couple stepped onto the beach and made their way to the water with Jace running and jumping in while Asmodeus smoothly walked into the cool water.

Asmodeus lost sight of Jace since he jumped and went under the water. A slight panic started to rise in his chest when his shadowhunter didn’t surface. He was about to use his magic to find him when he felt someone jump on his back.

“Got ya!” Jace exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Asmodeus’ neck and let his legs circle his waist.

“You little trickster.” Asmodeus reached behind to smack Jace on the ass. 

“Hey!” Jace exclaimed as he let go of the greater demon. “I’m not a trickster. Not sure if you’ve heard, but I’m a pure blooded angel.” 

The two played in the water, Jace splashing Asmodeus and Asmodeus using his magic to drench Jace. They laughed and played in front of the beautiful setting sun. As the sun dipped, the couple traded playing for soft touches and cuddling in the water. Asmodeus wrapped his arms around Jace’s waist and brought him closer to smother him in kisses. Jace smirked as he felt Asmodeus’ hardening member against his thigh. 

“Let’s go inside.” Jace suggested. “The darkness of the water is freaking me out.” He added honestly. The fact that he couldn’t see through the water made him a little nervous.

“I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” Asmodeus said and pressed another kiss to Jace’s cheek. “But let's go inside. It’s late.” He agreed and took Jace’s hand, leading him out of the water. They couple crossed the beach and made their way onto the deck of the beach house before stepping inside. Asmodeus closed the door and stayed behind to redo the protection wards around the house while Jace continued upstairs to the master bedroom.

Jace stepped out of his swim trunks and laid them across the small clothing rack in the corner before making his way to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, making sure the water was hot, and gathered his soap before stepping into the shower. He sighed in delight as the hot water hit his skin, relaxing his muscles and cleaning the gritty sea water from his body. Jace grabbed his shampoo and started to wash his blonde locks as the shower door was opened. He looked over and saw a naked Asmodeus stepping inside.

“Excuse you.” He playfully scolded the King of Edom as the shower door closed. “I don’t remember giving you permission to shower with me.”

Asmodeus smirked as he moved to step under the sprayer in front of Jace. “Hm, a king doesn’t have to ask for permission.” He explained as he grabbed the bar of soap and started to rub it across Jace’s chest.

Jace chuckled. “This isn’t Edom.” He reminded Asmodeus before moving to wash the shampoo from his hair. He heard Asmodeus hum as his hands moved smoothly over his body.

“Maybe so.” Asmodeus placed the soap down and grabbed Jace’s hips and yanked him closer, making the shadowhunter gasp in surprise at the sudden movement. “But I’m king everywhere I go.” He whispered in Jace’s ear and Jace felt goosebumps form on his skin even though he was standing under warm running water. Jace bit his lip for a moment before leaning in to kiss Asmodeus. 

Asmodeus cupped Jace’s cheek with one hand and held onto his hip with the other. The kiss quickly deepened, his tongue flicking inside of the shadowhunter’s mouth to taste the sweetness he was surely addicted to. He dropped the hand on Jace’s cheek to place it on his other hip. He slowly spun Jace and backed him up so his back was up against the tiled wall. 

“Ah!” Jace moaned, his head leaning back against the wall as Asmodeus’ rutted against him, their cocks sliding against one another as the greater demon licked across his collarbone. His arms went around Asmodeus’ neck and his fingers quickly found long black hair to tangle into. 

Asmodeus grabbed Jace’s thigh and made him lift his leg, forcing Jace to hook his leg over his hip. He slid his hand across Jace’s thigh and down his ass. “Oh!” Jace moaned as Asmodeus’ finger teased his hole, circling around the rim and applying pressure but not pressing past the tight ring of muscle. “Fuck, Asmodeus.” He moaned, moving his hips back onto the greater demon’s finger. “Don’t tease.” He pleaded.

“You didn’t give me permission.” Asmodeus smirked and Jace gripped the greater demon’s hair harder.

“Mm, I thought you didn’t need permission?” Jace questioned. “Especially to take something that’s already yours.” He added and saw Asmodeus’ glamour fall. Gold green cat eyes stared back at him and he so understood why Alec got all hot and bothered whenever Magnus’ glamour came down. “Oh, fuck!” Jace moaned as he felt two of Asmodeus’ fingers slide inside of him. The greater demon must of used his magic because the stretch wasn’t as bad as it should have been. 

Asmodeus watched Jace’s expressions change as he curled his fingers. The shadowhunter’s eyes closed and his hole clenched around his fingers. “So greedy.” He teased before pressing a quick kiss to Jace’s lips. “You’re so pretty like this.” He confessed as he pressed a third finger inside of Jace. 

“Oh, fuck me.” Jace moaned out as the third finger slipped inside of him. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Asmodeus questioned as he thrust his fingers deeper inside of Jace. His Nephilim gasped at the movement before nodding his head yes. Asmodeus shook his head. “I asked you a question. Do you want me to fuck your tight hole?”

Jace moaned loudly. “Yes, I want you to fuck me, daddy.” 

Jace froze as soon as the word slipped out of his mouth. He hadn’t meant to call the other man daddy. Jace could admit that he was the epitome of “Daddy Issues” and it probably wouldn’t be a shock to some that he had a bit of a daddy kink, but he honestly didn’t develop the kink until Asmodeus came along and he started having dirty dreams about “daddy” fucking him. Jace felt Asmodeus’ fingers stop and he internally cursed himself for fucking up the moment. 

“You want daddy to fuck you?” Asmodeus asked and Jace gasped when he felt the fingers inside of him moving again. Jace quickly nodded.

“Yes, daddy please.” Jace pleaded. Asmodeus pulled his fingers from Jace and grabbed at his other leg.

“Wrap your legs around me.” He demanded and Jace complied, wrapping both arms and legs around Asmodeus.

Asmodeus easily held Jace against the tiled wall. He kept one hand on Jace’s ass and used his other hand to guide his cock to Jace’s entrance. Slowly, he guided himself inside of his lover. “Fuck.” He moaned at how good Jace felt around his cock.

“Oh, Raziel!” Jace moaned as Asmodeus pushed inside of him. His eyes fluttered closed as he savored the feeling of the greater demon inside of him. Asmodeus only waited a few seconds before bouncing him on his cock. “Oh, shit! Daddy, yes!” He moaned out. Jace had always wanted to have wall sex and having Asmodeus fuck him in the shower, against the wall was turning him on more than he thought imaginable.

Asmodeus kissed along Jace’s neck as he bounced Jace on his cock. “Fuck, you feel so good.” He moaned. “You’re so good for daddy.” He growled out as he moved his hips. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” He moaned as he started to move faster. 

“Ugh, As-mn, fuck, yes!” Jace moaned, gripping at Asmodeus’ shoulders as he cried out. “Please, don’t stop!”

“I don’t plan on it.” Asmodeus responded before using his magic to turn off the water, that was now running cold. He used more magic to dry them off before shifting his weight. “I’m going to move us.”

Jace whimpered in protest. “Don’t pull out.” He tightened his legs around and Asmodeus chuckled.

“Greedy cockslut.” Asmodeus teased as he grabbed Jace’s ass with both hands and started to move.

“You made me like this. Oh!” Jace moaned. Every time Asmodeus stepped, his cock shifted inside of Jace and rubbed against his prostate. Jace leaned in and pressed his lips to Asmodeus’, kissing him as they moved out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

Asmodeus broke the kiss as he sat down on the bed. “Show me how much you want it.” He ordered and slapped Jace on the ass. 

Jace placed his hands on Asmodeus’ shoulders to steady himself as he started to rock his hips back and forth, riding Asmodeus. “Fuck!” He moaned as Asmodeus’ thick tip rubbed against his prostate with every movement. “Oh Raziel, you’re dick is so big.” Jace gasped and started to bounce. He heard Asmodeus growl in his ear as he clenched around him. He wrapped his arms around Asmodeus’ neck and brought himself chest to chest with the greater demon, his cock rubbing against Asmodeus’ abs. “Daddy…” Jace moaned. “Gonna make me cum.” He warned and Asmodeus growled and started to thrust up into Jace.

“Come on, I want to feel you cum on my cock.” Asmodeus encouraged his lover as he felt Jace’s movements becoming erratic and rhythm-less. He could feel Jace clench around him and knew he was close.

“Asmodeus!” Jace yelled, his head thrown back as he orgasmed. His cock spurted cum across the greater demon’s abs and his ass clenched tight as he whole body stiffened from the orgasm. “Fuck.” Jace swore as his whole body relaxed and he slumped against Asmodeus. “Shit.” Jace added as Asmodeus peppered his shoulder with kisses. 

“You okay.” Asmodeus asked and Jace nodded, still not able to form complete sentences.

Jace carefully moved off of Asmodeus’ still hard cock and onto the bed. The king of Edom watched as Jace crawled to the middle of the bed. He dropped onto his elbows before going all the way down, laying his shoulders onto the bed while he stayed on his knees with his ass in the air. He reached behind and started to play with his hole, his finger circling around the rim. Asmodeus moaned at the sight of Jace presenting for him like this. 

“You’re so sexy.” Asmodeus breathed out as he moved over to Jace. He grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart to see Jace’s slightly puffy hole. Asmodeus bent down and licked a stripe across Jace’s entrance, earning a moan from his angel. 

Jace gasped when he felt Asmodeus’ tongue push inside of him. He wasn’t nearly as sensitive as he thought he would be, having just orgasmed. “Oh, your tongue…” Jace gripped the sheets and pushed back onto Asmodeus’ mouth, loving how the greater demon ate him out.

After a few moments, Asmodeus pulled his mouth away and gripped his cock as he shifted closer to Jace. He pressed the tip to Jace’s hole, teasing his wet and puffy rim. “You gonna let me fuck you again? Gonna let me do what I want to do to this hole all night?”

Jace quickly nodded. “Yes, do what you want. It’s yours. Ah!” Jace screamed as Asmodeus plunged his cock back inside of him. “Oh, yes! Keep fucking me like that!”

Asmodeus had a tight grip on Jace’s hips as he fucked his lover, thrusting into him at a fast pace. “You want it like this?” He asked and watched Jace nodded his head before letting out a loud moan. “Anything for my Consort.” He grunted out as he kept up the rough pace, hitting Jace’s prostate and feeling his Nephilim clinch around him. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Jace’s tight heat around him. He felt the familiar feeling in his gut that signaled he was close to his orgasm. Asmodeus pulled out quickly. “On your back.” He growled as he grabbed Jace’s shoulder and flipped him on his back before sliding back inside of his Nephilim. 

Jace was in absolute heaven. His eyelids fluttered shut as the greater demon managed to thrust into his prostate with amazing accuracy and precision. His fingers curled into the sheets and his mouth fell open to let out loud moans that he couldn’t hold back even if he wanted to. “Uh, coming.” Jace slurred before his body tensed an Asmodeus forced another orgasm out of him. His body shook as Asmodeus continued to fuck him through the orgasm. Jace was starting to become oversensitive but he didn’t want the greater demon to stop.

“Wha-.” Jace whimpered when he suddenly felt empty. He hadn’t processed what Asmodeus said before he was flipped onto his back. The king of grabbed legs and bent them back toward his chest before slipping inside of him again. “Ah. fuck!” Jace’s back arched off the bed and his legs moved to hook around Asmodeus’ waist.

Asmodeus moaned as he fucked into Jace, feeling his orgasm coming. “Gonna cum.” He warned as he got closer. “Want me to cum?”

“Yes, cum in me daddy.” Jace tightened his legs around Asmodeus’ waist and clenched around his cock. 

“Oh, Jace.” Asmodeus moaned as he buried his face in Jace’s neck and released inside of him. He kissed and mouthed at Jace’s neck as he hips thrust through his orgasm. After a few seconds, his hips stopped and he pulled out of Jace despite his quiet whine. He moved to lay next to Jace and then pulled his angel against his body. 

Jace hummed and threw his arm around Asmodeus’ shoulder and buried his face in the man’s neck. “You just came.” He started and Asmodeus nodded. “How are you still hard?” He questioned, feeling the greater demon’s hard cock against his thigh.

“My biology is different from yours.” Asmodeus explained. “Greater demon, King of Edom, remember?” 

Jace hummed. “Want me again?” He questioned. As much as Asmodeus wanted to be inside of his angel, he knew Jace’s hole needed a break. 

“It’ll go down in a minute.” Asmodeus shrugged it off. “You need to rest.”

Jace moved so he could look up at the greater demon. “You wanna use my mouth.”

Asmodeus swore he fell in love with the Nephilim in that moment.

* * *

_ Asmodeus sighed as he sat on his throne, listening to some demon wax poetic about how he shouldn’t be punished for his evil doings. It had been a long day and he was no longer interested in this demon’s words. He couldn’t wait to leave the throne room and relax with his consort.  _

_ Asmodeus smiled as he thought of his consort and looked away from the demon and down toward his lap. Jace was currently curled up in his lap. His face was nestled in Asmodeus’ neck, and his arms were wrapped around Asmodeus’ shoulders. As King Consort, Jace had his own throne placed right next to Asmodeus’ but the blonde rarely sat in it, preferring to sit on his husband’s lap and stay in his safe arms.  _

_ “Make it stop.” Jace whispered and Asmodeus’ struggled to hold back his chuckle. “This idiot is giving me a headache.” He added as Asmodeus hugged Jace tighter to his chest. _

_ “Silence.” Asmodeus spoke in his normal voice and the demon closed his mouth. “You’ve given my consort a headache.” He added and watched the fear develop in the demon’s eyes. “Throw him in the pit.” Demons emerged from the shadows and swept in, taking the pleading demon from the throne room.  _

_ “Thank you.” Jace said. _

_ “Anything for you, my darling consort.” Asmodeus smiled as he brought his hand up to cup Jace’s face.  _

_ “I love you.” Jace smiled and Asmodeus leaned into kiss Jace. _

_ “I love you too.” _

* * *

Asmodeus slowly opened his eyes as the hot Montevideo sun hit his face. He let out a soft sigh as his eyes adjusted to the light and thought about the dream he just had. It all felt so real. He could feel the weight of Jace on his lap and feel his lips against his. It was amazing how detailed and how real everything seemed. Speaking of Jace, he reached out to touch the man of his dreams but frowned when his hand landed on the cold bed instead of Jace’s warm, thick thighs. He looked over to confirm what his hand had felt: Jace wasn’t in bed. 

Asmodeus quickly rose from the bed and snapped his fingers to dress himself in a pair of pajama bottoms. He left the bedroom and made his way through the hall and down the stairs. As he reached the bottom step, the smell of coffee filled his nose and the greater demon decided to follow the smell to the kitchen. He was rewarded for his decision. 

Asmodeus stood in the doorway of the kitchen and found Jace leaning against the counter, watching the coffee maker as it brewed his drink of choice. He smirked as his eyes roamed over Jace’s form. The Nephilim was wearing a plain black T-shirt and the black lace thong Asmodeus had bought him a few weeks ago. 

Asmodeus stepped into the kitchen and quickly made his way over to Jace, coming up behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist. “You weren’t in bed.” He complained and Jace chuckled as Asmodeus pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Good morning to you too.” Jace said as he watched the coffee drip into the pot. “I didn’t want to wake you, so I just got out of bed. Besides, it looked like you were having a good dream.”

“Looked like?” Asmodeus questioned.

Jace nodded. “You were smiling. Let me guess... you were ripping Lilith’s head off.”

“How’d you know?” Asmodeus chuckled and pressed another kiss to Jace’s neck. “What do you want to eat? I’ll conjure it up.”

“Waffles.” Jace answered as the coffee finished brewing. 

Asmodeus went over to the kitchen table and conjured breakfast while Jace fixed them cups of coffee. Jace brought the cups over as the greater demon sat down at the table. Jace smirked as he moved to sit on Asmodeus’ lap. The king of Edom was a bit shocked by the move but quickly shifted so Jace could get comfortable. The two began to eat their breakfast, making small talk between bites of golden brown waffles. 

After a few minutes, Asmodeus reached out to catch the demonic fire message that was meant for him. He smirked as he read it.

“Who’s that?” Jace questioned. 

“Allecor.” Asmodeus answered. “She wants to know when she can come over and meet you...as well as give me my things.”

Jace nodded. “Why don’t we do dinner tonight with her?”

Asmodeus nodded. “Yeah, let's do that.” 

The couple finished breakfast and then Asmodeus went in search of paper so he could send a fire message back to Allecor about their dinner plans. Once he was finished with that, he went to look for Jace. He quickly found him lying across the couch in the living room. 

Jace looked up when he heard Asmodeus enter the room and moved so the greater demon could sit next to him. Once Asmodeus was seated, Jace moved to lay across his lap. He smiled as he heard the woosh of another fire message. “So?”

“She’ll be over at seven.” Asmodeus answered.

“Should we cook?” Jace wondered and Asmodeus chuckled. 

“I’ll handle it.” He answered as his hands softly rubbed at Jace’s back.

“Right, magic.” Jace remembered and let out a sigh. “What should we do until then?” He questioned. 

Asmodeus shrugged. “We could sight see if you’re into seeing old historic buildings and such.” He offered. “Or…” Asmodeus smirked as his hand moved to grab Jace’s ass. “You could let me play.” He finished and felt Jace’s laugh rumble against his thighs.

“You’re insatiable.” Jace laughed. 

“It’s your fault.” Asmodeus explained as he pulled Jace’s thong out of the way so he had free access to his hole. “No one gave you permission to be this sexy.”

Jace let out a soft moan as he felt Asmodeus’ finger circle his entrance. “Mm, pretty sure the angel gave me permission.” He answered smugly. “Ah!” He yelped when he felt a spank on his ass.

“That’s for having a smart mouth.” Asmodeus explained before going back to teasing Jace’s hole. “Maybe the angel sent you here to torture me.” 

“You’re the only one doing the torturing.” Jace returned, unhappy with how Asmodeus was teasing him. 

Asmodeus swatted Jace’s ass again before conjuring lube in his other hand. He poured a bit onto his fingers before placing them at Jace’s entrance and pushing one inside of the nephilim. “Oh!” Jace yelped at the spank before soon moaning at the finger pushing inside of him. His eyes fluttered closed as the finger slowly began to pump in and out of him, establishing a nice rhythm for the shadowhunter. 

“You ready for another?” Asmodeus asked and Jace nodded. 

“Yeah.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy.” Jace answered and Asmodeus rewarded him with another finger, using the two digits to fuck his lover. “Fuck!” Jace almost jumped off Asmodeus’ lap when his fingers hit his prostate. 

Asmodeus chuckled and placed his other hand on Jace’s back to hold him in place. “Where are you trying to go?” He playfully asked when he saw how Jace reacted. 

Jace shook his head. “Nowhere, fuck!” Asmodeus started to move his fingers faster, thrusting them right into his prostate. “Oh, by the Angel!” Jace squirmed on Asmodeus’ lap as he grabbed at the couch cushions. Jace let out another moan before letting out a chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” Asmodeus asked. 

“They were wo-Oh, fuck!.” Jace moaned as the fingers inside of him pressed hard into his prostate. “Worried about me being here with you.” Jace continued and Asmodeus had a pretty good idea who ‘they’ were. “I thought the only thing I have to-Ah! Have to worry about is being fucked to death.” Jace let out a string of chuckles before Asmodeus’ fingers interrupted his laughter, fucking into him harder.

Asmodeus smirked. “Let’s see how much my Nephilim can take.” Asmodeus used his magic to get rid of the rest of their clothes before pulling Jace off his lap and laying him down onto the couch. He poured lube onto his cock before tossing Jace’s legs over his shoulders and pushing inside of Jace.

“Oh, Asmodeus!” Jace moaned, gripping the greater demons arms as he slid deep inside him. Asmodeus took no mercy on him and didn’t wait for him to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in, fucking him into the couch. “Oh, Raziel! Mh, don’t stop, daddy!”

Asmodeus’ glamour fell as he snapped his hips harder, their skin slapping together as Asmodeus moved his hips. A growl fell from his lips as Jace’s nails dug into the skin on his arms. He heard Jace gasp and the nephilim’s eyes flew open before he let out a sound Asmodeus had never heard before. “Okay?” Asmodeus huffed out.

“Yeah.” Jace could barely answer. His hands scrambled up Asmodeus’ arms to reach above his head. “Yo-oh, fuck! Your horns…” He managed to say before running his fingertips across one of the golden horns sticking out from Asmodeus’ head and curling slightly backward. It appeared that intricate designs were carved into the horns but Jace couldn’t really focus on that due to Asmodeus’ cock pounding into his prostate at just the right angle. “Asmodeus!” He gasped and accidentally gripped the horn his fingers were just touching.

Asmodeus felt a shiver go up his spine when Jace touched his horn. He knew the glamour on his eyes had fallen but he hadn’t even noticed that’s his horns were on display too. He let out a cross between a growl and a moan when Jace gripped his horn, his hips falling out of rhythm and stopping altogether. “Jace…” He warned in a low voice and the nephilim immediately released the pointed projection.

“Sorry, hurt you.” Jace apologized, words slightly slurred, and gave the horns light strokes in an attempt to soothe them. Asmodeus let out a moan as his horns were petted.

“You didn’t hurt me.” Asmodeus started to explain. “No one touches them and they’re quite...sensitive.” He finished to see a grin forming on his lover’s face. Asmodeus had told him too much and he immediately regretted it. 

“Really?” Jace questioned but instead of answering, Asmodeus started to move his hips again. He hoped to distract his young lover, but it didn’t work. Jace cried out before wrapping his hands around the horns. He moved his hands up and down, twisting and flicking his wrist, simulating a hand job. 

“Jace…” Asmodeus’ voice was deeper now and Jace felt Asmodeus’ cock twitch inside him.

“Hm?” Jace answered innocently.

“Stop.” Asmodeus demanded and Jace raised an eyebrow at the demand.

“Make me...” Jace challenged and he swore he saw a glint of red in those gold-green cat eyes. He wasn't going to regret this.

* * *

Asmodeus spent the rest of the day fucking Jace on every surface of the beach house, thoroughly fucking his nephilim until Jace unwillingly tapped out after passing out from a rather intense orgasm. Asmodeus allowed his lover to rest while he cleaned up the house and got everything ready for Allecor’s visit. He used his magic to clean and rid the beach house of the smell of sex. After everything was sparkling, he made his way back upstairs to wake his lover. 

He managed to get Jace into the shower and keep his hands to himself, despite the temptation of Jace’s wet body so close to him. The couple finished showering and cleaning up before dressing in something casual. They made their way downstairs and Asmodeus conjured food and Jace helped set up everything on the table. It wasn’t long before they both heard the opening of a portal. 

Jace and Asmodeus left the kitchen and walked into the living room in time to see a woman stepping through the portal. The woman had skin the color of mocha and long curly black hair that stopped at her waist. She wore a taupe maxi dress that was on the conservative side and a simple gold necklace around her neck. She kept her curls out of her face with a taupe headband that matched the dress. Her brown eyes widened and smile formed on her face, showing off her white teeth. “A.D.!” She exclaimed.

“Allecor.” Asmodeus moved over to her and hugged the woman he considered a big sister. She hugged him and as she pulled away, she looked at Jace over his shoulder. 

“You must be the Nephilim.” Allecor spoke as she pushed Asmodeus out of the way. She moved over to Jace, her movements smooth and gracious as she approached him. 

Jace nodded. “I’m Jace.” He answered.

“Oh my.” She spoke as she stopped in front of Jace and then raised her hands to cup his face. “You are so pretty.” Allecor complimented him. “Pretty blonde hair, pretty eyes…” She said and then her smile fell. “Is he forcing himself on you? Using his magic to control you? Is this part of some deal? Let me know sweetie, I can take him.”

“Why does everyone think I’m taking advantage of him?” Asmodeus sighed and Allecor looked over her shoulder at him. 

“Are you serious?” She moved to stand next to Jace. “I mean never mind that you are...you.” Allecor started and pointed to Jace. “Look at him. Not only is he a Nephilim, but look at him! He’s way too attractive for you.” 

“Hey!” Asmodeus exclaimed. 

“Like I said, I can help you.” Allecor turned back to Asmodeus. “Did he tell you that I’m older than him?”

“You’re only a second older than me.” Asmodeus rolled his eyes.

“So I’m stronger and I can take him.” She finished and Asmodeus walked over to them. 

“She’s not stronger than me.” Asmodeus refuted. 

“Maybe not in everything but just remember if you ever catch him cheating, I know how to get rid of him...for good.” She winked before taking Jace’s hand. “Now, let’s eat.” She said and pulled him toward the kitchen.

“Ah yes, you insult me and now want my food.” Asmodeus followed behind Allecor and Jace. 

Allecor waved the King of Edom off. “This isn’t about you, Asmodeus. This is about our pretty angel, Jace.” She added as they entered the kitchen. Allecor sat down at the table and pulled Jace down next to her. “So Jace…” Allecor started as she reached for a piece of bread on the table. “Tell me how you ended up settling for A.D.”

The rest of the night was spent with Jace telling his life story and Allecor telling Jace all of the juicey gossip about Asmodeus. The king of Edom managed to get a few words in but Allecor dominated the conversation and only seemed interested in speaking to Jace. 

The trio moved back into the living room and Allecor conjured alcohol for them to drink and glasses. The trio took a shot of whatever Allecor conjured and Jace winced after swallowing it down. It was good but stronger than anything he ever had before. He continued to drink at the same pace as the two greater demons, forgetting he was a mortal nephilim that had a cap on liquor intake. He soon felt sleepy and moved to lean against Asmodeus. The king of Edom wrapped his arm around Jace’s shoulders’ and pressed a kiss to his forehead. As the night wore on, Jace found his head on Asmodeus’ thigh and unsure how it got there. His new position didn’t seem to bother Allecor, so he made himself comfortable. It was only a few seconds later that his eyes closed and he fell asleep. 

“You really do care for him.” Allecor spoke as she watched Asmodeus softly stroke Jace’s hair as he slept. 

“The only other person I’ve cared this much for is Magnus.” Asmodeus answered and Allecor nodded. Even though Asmodeus had a crazy way of showing it, the man really did love his son. Allecor used her magic to unglamour the small velvet bag she’d been carrying in the pocket of her dress. 

“Does he know? About this?” She questioned as she held the bag out to him. 

“No.” Asmodeus answered and she snatched the bag back before Asmodeus could take it. 

“Please don’t tell me you were going to trick him into this.” Allecor scolded him and Asmodeus shook his head.

“No, no.” Asmodeus spoke. “I wouldn’t I...I’m...What if he says no?” He questioned and Allecor smiled. It was rare to hear Asmodeus question himself like this, always the perfect picture of confidence, so she was convinced Asmodeus felt something for him. 

“I have a feeling he’ll say yes.” Allecor said and held out the bag for Asmodeus. He smiled and took the bag from Allecor before looking down to watch Jace shifted in his sleep. “Have faith, little brother.” She added. “He’s an angel after all. They’re all about faith.” 

Asmodeus brushed a bit of Jace’s hair from his face and nodded at Allecor’s word. “Have faith.” He repeated. 

That was easier said than done.

**Author's Note:**

> What is Asmodeus planning? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
